Pretty Woman
by PenName277
Summary: Ashley is a famous rock star. She travels home to LA to record a new album and hires a prostitute called Spencer. They take a liking to each other and Ashley offers Spencer money if she'll stay with her for a week.
1. Chapter 1

Pretty Woman

A/N: So this is my first attempt at any kind of fanfic. I hit on this idea of a Spashley meets Pretty Woman style story, so thought I'd give it a go. You'll notice a lot of the dialogue has been plucked out of the film, but there are some changes and condensing in places too. Just so you know, even though Arthur and Spencer are in this, Arthur is of no actual relation to Spencer in this story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of SoN or Pretty Woman all credit goes to their creators. I promise I'll put the characters back once I'm done playing with them.

Summary: Ashley is a rich and famous rock star. She travels back home to Los Angeles to record a new album and just happens to hire a prostitute called Spencer. They take a liking to each other and Ashley offers Spencer money if she'll stay with her for an entire week while she makes her album and does the whole the "rich and famous" promotion scene.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1.

"Have you seen Ashley?"

"No, I haven't. Great party, Aiden!" called a random party goer.

"My wife went to a lot of trouble; she called a caterer."

"Excuse me, Chelsea, Boz, how are you guys?"

"Aiden! Good, thanks."

"Hey, I understand Ashley's making a new album!" asked Chelsea

"Yeah, well, she's not back home _just_ to get a suntan. I don't suppose you've seen the guest of honour?"

"You know Ashley! She's probably off in a corner somewhere charming a very pretty lady," suggested Boz.

A few moments later…

"Yo Aiden, I'm outta here!"

"Ashley, wait up! Where are you going? This is your party."

"I know and thank you, but seriously I'm beat, I'm heading to my hotel, I need some sleep, it's going to be a long day tomorrow."

"Well ok, just be careful."

Ashley ran out of the party, keys in hand and hopped into her Porsche. She revved her engine, before zooming out of the driveway, leaving a cloud of dust in her wake, making her way down the suburban roads to the moonlit streets of LA. Despite her living in LA for the best part of her 21years, she still gets confused by all the streets and manages to take a wrong turn and ends up lost down an alley!

"Hey, excuse me! I don't suppose you know the way to the Regent Beverly Wilshire do you?"

A tall blonde woman, clad in knee high patent leather boots and a tight blue skinny dress that left nothing to the imagination, wonders over to Ashley's car window. "Well hey there gorgeous. I might know the way… but it's gonna cost ya $5 and a ride in that car of yours".

Ashley's aware the woman she's attracted the attention of is a hooker, but as she looks up into the mysterious blondes eyes, she couldn't get over the breathtaking beauty of the azure pools she sees and readily accepted the deal. "Sure… get in."

"Yo, Maddie! I'll see you later" hollers the blonde as she's getting in the Porsche.

"Woohoo, go chica", shouts Madison, sending a wink her way.

Ashley turns to the blonde, now riding shotgun in her Porsche, "So what's your name?"

"What do you want it to be?" The blonde replies seductively

Ashley just raises her eyebrows like she's not impressed with the obvious come on.

"Spencer…. My name is Spencer"

"Well it's very nice of you to help me out tonight Spencer. I'm Ashley."

"Ashley? What, like _THE _Ashley, as in Ashley Davies, famous rock star?"

"The one and only"

"Wow! Hell, if I'd realised that earlier, I'd have asked for more than $5".

"In all honesty, I'd have paid more than $5. So tell me Spencer, what kind of… what kind of money you girls make these days... ballpark?"

"Can't take less than $100"

"A hundred dollars a night?!"

"No, for an hour."

"An hour! You make $100 an hour and you got a safety pin holding your boot up? You gotta be joking?"

"I never joke about money."

They chat amicably for the rest of the drive, pulling up outside The Beverly Wilshire 5 minutes later. Ashley steps out and hands her keys to the parking attendant, while Spencer hovers behind her, before saying "Well thanks for the ride… I'll just uh… catch the bus back to my 'office' with that $5."

"Spencer, wait…" Ashley wasn't sure she could just let this blonde beauty walk away from her just yet. She didn't really want a meaningless night with her, but definitely wanted to learn more about this woman who had ended up working the streets… "You said $100 for an hour right? Well if you don't have anything to get back to just yet, I'd love for you to keep me company?"

"You got it!" replied Spencer, eager to get to spend more time with the gorgeous rock star Ashley Davies!

"Why don't you slip this on?" Ashley suggests, handing Spencer her jacket.

"Why?" Frowned Spencer

"Well… while my reputation isn't exactly squeaky clean, this isn't the sort of hotel that rents rooms out by the hour"

Spencer dons the jacket in acceptance and follows Ashley into the hotel.

"Ah Ms Davies! Good evening! How are you today?"

"Good, thank you. Any messages?" Ashley asked.

"No messages Ms. However here is your keycard, the penthouse suite is all ready for you at your request, can we send anything up for you?"

"Yes… champagne and strawberries please"

"Daniel… room service for Ms. Davies please"

"Thank you".

Ashley smiled and nodded her goodbyes to the receptionist, and she and Spencer followed the bell boy to the lift and up to the penthouse suite, handing him a $20 as he deposited the luggage in their room.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing of SoN or Pretty Woman, all credit goes to their creators. I promise I'll put the characters back once I'm done playing with them.

A/N: Thank you to those who have already reviewed, your comments are much appreciated.

-------------------------------------------------

2.

Spencer was in awe at the sheer size and luxury of the suite. She hadn't been in as big a place since she got kicked out of her mother's mansion. Spencer ran over to the balcony and whistled at the view over L.A. "Wow, seriously Ashley… you need to see this view." Ashley made her way over to the balcony, not bothering with the sky line and just looked at Spencer, "Yes, it's beautiful isn't it." Ashley observed her keenly, wondering what was going through Spencer's mind. Finally Spencer tore her gaze away and turned her attention to Ashley… "So, you're paying a $100 for me right now… and we only have oooh… 47minutes left… just what are you going to do with me?".

"I haven't a clue, I hadn't exactly planned this."

"Well, do you plan everything Ms. Davies?"

"Err.. no I'm not really a planner, but I usually feel in control when I invite someone up to my room and this is all a bit new to me."

"Well… ok what do you like? Are you normally in the habit of picking up strange girls?" asked Spencer.

"Well actually... I have to confess that's a yes, I just don't usually pay them for their time. Do you mind if we just talk for a little bit?"  
Spencer sat down on the sofa. "Talk. Yeah... uh... okay… so Ashley, are you in town on business or pleasure?"

"Business, I'm recording my new album this week"

The doorbell chimed, interrupting their conversation, so Ashley made her way over to the door to admit the waiter who'd brought the champagne and strawberries up. Depositing them on the coffee table, he made his way back out of the room after Ashley handed him a tip and thanked him. Ashley made her way over to the champagne, popping the cork, filling two glasses and handed one to Spencer, while she flopped down on the sofa next to her.

"So, do you have a Girlfriend?" Spencer queried while supping at her champagne.

"No. I don't really have time for one… it's just always so hard to keep someone in my life when I'm on the road or touring, it takes too much effort to make it work"

"Maybe the right person just hasn't come along?" suggested Spencer.

Ashley pondered on that for a while… "Yeah, maybe. Why don't you try a strawberry? It brings out the flavour of the champagne"

Ashley handed Spencer a strawberry and watched as she wrapped her luscious pink lips around the red fruit, sinking her teeth in and chewing slightly before taking a long gulp of champagne. Spencer sighs…"Mmm… pretty good…. Listen I appreciate this whole seduction scene you've got going on, it sure is a novelty, but let me give you a tip: I'm a sure thing, okay? And, I'm on an hourly rate. Don't you think we should just move this along?"

"You seem pretty eager to try and please, Spencer"

"What can I say, it's part of my job description. If I don't please, I don't get paid. I don't get paid, I can't pay rent."

"How much would you take for the entire night?" Ashley promptly asked

Spencer was taken aback by that, but recovered quickly, "What to stay here?... All night?... uh I don't know…$500?" she suggested

"Done. Now we can relax. To tell you the truth, I don't like being alone in hotels, it gets so boring and lonely."

"I can't ever imagine you'd be a lonely person Ashley" offered Spencer

"Well I guess you could say I'm not lonely in the sense that I'm always surrounded by people... but very few of those people actually get close enough to spend quality friendship time with me or really know me... you know?"

"I get where you're coming from yeah. I suppose I get to spend most nights with some stranger and while they keep me company for an hour or so here or there, there's no permanence, no connection with them, no emotion"

"Exactly" replied Ashley, feeling like someone in this world did possibly understand her.

They chatted for a little while longer, before Spencer excused herself to use the bathroom.

-------------------------------------------------

Ashley sat there pondering her evening. It wasn't like her to just randomly pick up a hooker, hell she didn't need to, women threw themselves at her. But there was something about this young woman that had attracted her attention as she confidently approached her car, so she decided to go with it.

After about 10 minutes, Ashley started to get a little worried because Spencer hadn't returned. Had she passed out or ran off somehow? She lightly tapped on the bathroom door to ask if she was ok. Spencer mumbled she'd be out in a minute, which Ashley didn't hear, so she gently popped her head around the door, saying she was sorry, she didn't hear what she'd said. Spencer was startled slightly at the sight of Ashley and hid something behind her back. Ashley, with her eyebrows knitted together asked, "What's that behind your back? What are you hiding?"

"Uh nothing."

"All right, look. I don't mean to pry and I have no right to tell you what to do, but I do not want any drugs here. I can't be around them. I've been there, done that, and nearly ruined my life, so if you're going to be doing that, I'd rather you just get your things and your money and leave," said Ashley, firmly, but not in a nasty tone.

Spencer with her eyes down cast, looking slightly guilty said in a small voice, "Look I'm sorry, I don't do drugs, all right? I - I may be a prostitute, but I'm not a junkie... I had a strawberry seed stuck in my tooth ok?" And she dangled the dental floss she had behind her back in front of Ashley's face, a hint of colour rising in her cheeks as she was embarrassed.

Ashley surprised, apologised and urged Spencer to continue, while hovering behind her.

"What? Are you gonna watch? Do you find tooth flossing kinky or something?" queried Spencer

"No, I'm going! It's just that, uh, very few people surprise me" admitted Ashley, grinning, before skulking out the door, finding it oddly amusing and kinda sweet that this girl off the street was flossing her teeth in her penthouse.

----------------------------------------------------

Finally Spencer made her way out of the bathroom and joined Ashley back on the sofa. Ashley was now watching some comedy TV and munching her way through some snacks from the mini-bar. Ashley turned to Spencer and stared into her bright blue eyes, mesmerised. Spencer too, was drawn to Ashley's deep chocolate pools and it took a moment before Spencer was able to ask, "What do you want from me?"

Ashley gulped. She wasn't used to people being so forward… "Err… I don't know. What do you do?"

"Everything… But I don't kiss on the mouth," replied Spencer.

"Neither do l" said Ashley, relaxing into the sofa cushions, as Spencer unbuttoned Ashley's jeans, slipping them and her underwear off.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Thank you again for your kind reviews, here's part 3.

-----------------------------------------------

3.

"Well, good morning." Greeted Ashley, with a smile on her face, while sat at the dining table, munching her way through some fruit and a yoghurt.

"Y-You didn't wake me. I uh.. I'm gonna be outta here in just a minute."

"No, there's no hurry. Are you hungry? You must be. Why don't you sit and have something to eat? I, uh, didn't know what you liked so I ordered everything on the breakfast menu"

"Wow, thanks" said Spencer sitting down next to Ashley.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, too good. Haven't been in a bed that big and comfy in a long time. I forgot where I was when I woke up!"

"Occupational hazard?" questioned Ashley.

Spencer laughed at that, "Yeah, something like that. Did you sleep for long?"

"I managed a few hours; think I was a bit nervous about today though and woke up early. Just hoping I don't mess up in the recording studio today. Time is money and all that."

"You're parents must be really proud of you Ashley… rich, successful, famous"

"Well... something like that". Ashley wasn't really ready to divulge her past to Spencer yet, despite the fact she'd managed to get under her skin in such a short period of time, so brushed her off.

"Hey Ashley, you mind if I take a dip in your whirlpool before I leave?"

"No not at all, carry on", replied Ashley as she turned to answer her ringing phone.

"Hey Aiden, what's up?"

"Oh nothing, just making sure you were up and ready for today… and to let you know that your presence is required at a promo party tonight… and it would look reeeeaaaly good if you had a date to draw some more attention to you"

[Singing] "I kissed a girl and I liked it…. The taste of her cherry chapstick"

"What the hell is that?" asked Aiden, hearing the singing over the phone. Ashley made her way into the bathroom to see Spencer in a bath full of soap suds, totally engrossed in the music coming from her ipod, singing at the top of her voice.

"That's my date" smirked Ashley.

Spencer opened her eyes to a grinning Ashley and gasped in surprise, splashing bath water everywhere in the process. "Oh my God Ashley, you startled me, don't you knock?"

"I did… but you were otherwise occupied"

"Oh… sorry…" Spencer replied sheepishly, not realising how loud she must've been singing.

"Spencer… I have a business proposition for you. I'm gonna be in town until Sunday. I'd like you to spend the week with me, as an employee. I will pay you to be at my beckon call."

"Wow Ash… Look, I'd love to be your "beckon call girl," but you're rich, a rock star, an incredibly sexy woman. I imagine you could get a million girls free. Why me?"

"I want a professional. Someone I can take to parties, someone who'll keep me company, with no strings attached, I don't need any media hassles this week, with people kissing and telling."

"If you're talkin' 24 hours a day, it's gonna cost you."

"Oh yes of course I understand that, give me a ballpark figure. How much?"

"Six full nights, days too, and hey I'll give you a generous discount seeing as I don't mind your company… $4000?"

"Two thousand!" bartered Ashley

"Three thousand!"

"Done"

"Holy shit!" laughed Spencer

"Spencer… Spencer! Is that a yes?"

Spencer ducks her head under the water, before re-surfacing spitting bubbles out of her mouth… "Yes!"

Ashley smiles in response. "Listen, Spencer, I'll be in the recording studio for most of the day. Why don't you go and buy some clothes. We'll be doing lots of parties, so you'll need something to wear, nothing too flashy, not too revealing, conservative, but sexy, you understand? Any questions"

"Can I call you Ash?"

"Only if I can call you Spence… and I would've paid the four"

"I would've stayed for the two"

"I'll see you tonight when I get back then"

"Baby, I'm gonna treat you so nice, you're never gonna wanna let me go."

"Three thousand for six days. And, Spence, I will let you go"… but I can already tell, I know I'm not going to want to, thought Ashley to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Much love and gratitude to those who've commented! Thank you :-).

**btas12** - lol, sorry to disappoint, may try and do something about that a little later on

--------------------------------------------------------------------

4.

[Phone Ringing] "Hello?"

"I called and called. Where were you last night?"

"Ma?"

"No Madison, It's Spencer."

"Oh. Hi Spence. I had to party. Where are you?"

"Oh, girl, are you ready for this? The woman? The Porsche? I am in her hotel room in Beverly Hills. The penthouse no less. Her bathroom is bigger than Grey's!"

"Do I have to hear this?"

"Maddie, she wants me to stay the whole week. And you know what she's gonna give me? Guess. You'll never guess… Three thousand dollars."

"Bullshit!"

"I swear to God Madison. And extra money to buy clothes!"

"Oh, chica! I am so bummed that I'm not into women now! Three thousand. Really? Is she twisted, ugly, what's wrong with her?"

"Nothing! She's gorgeous and sexy and good company!"

"Did she give you the money yet?"

"At the end of the week."

"Well that's what's wrong with her."

"Well, she gave me $500 for last night, money for clothes today and hell she's a famous rock star, so getting the money really isn't going to be an issue. And, Maddie? I'm gonna leave some at the front desk for you. I want you to pick it up. I'm at the Regent Beverly Wiltshire."

------------------------------------------

A few hours later, Spencer decided it was time to hit the shops and find some conservative but sexy clothing. She didn't have anything conservative with her to wear out shopping though, so borrowed Ashley's jacket from the previous night and hoped she'd manage to find some helpful, non-prudish shop assistants to serve her. She suspected they didn't exist in Beverly Hills though, after an hour of people requesting she leave their establishments.

She walked back to the hotel, looking pretty depressed.

"Umm excuse me miss…. Miss?... Miss!" a well dressed gentleman called.

"Oh… sorry… what?", questioned Spencer

"Err... May I help you?"

"No, I'm fine thank you. I'm just going to my room."

"Uh, do you have a key? "

"Oh. I forgot that cardboard thing. I'm on the top floor. Could someone let me in please?"

"You're a guest here?"

"Yes, I'm staying with a friend."

"And who would that friend be?"

"Ashley Davies"

"Of course. Listen I'm Arthur, the manager here. Why don't you follow me and we'll have a little chat." Spencer followed Arthur into a side office and perched on a chair opposite him, as he sat himself behind a large oak desk.

"So, what's your name?" Arthur asked  
"Spencer"

"Nice to meet you Ms. Spencer. Well you see, Ms. Davies is a very special customer here, and as such we are willing to make certain allowances. However, we would still expect her to sign in any guests… health and safety purposes of course, I'm sure you understand. Now you say you're a… friend?"

"Uh… relative actually" Spencer lied. She didn't want to lie to this seemingly pleasant enough gentleman, but didn't want to encourage further questions and attention to the fact Ashley had hired a hooker.

"Yes I thought so… then you must be her…"

"Cousin?"

"Yes, of course. Naturally, when Ms. Davies leaves, I won't see you in this hotel again. I assume you don't have any other 'cousins' staying here?" Arthur queried, not buying into the fact that the woman sat in front of him was related to Ashley Davies. He however respected that she was trying to deflect attention from the situation.

Spencer shook her head.

"Good. Then we understand each other. I would also suggest you perhaps dress a little more appropriately. I'm pro choice and all that, but I do unfortunately have an image and clientele to uphold here."

"I understand, but well see… that's the problem!!" Spencer sighed in frustration. "I tried to go get a dress on Rodeo Drive today, and the women wouldn't help me. And I have all this money now and no dress! Not that I expect you to help me, but I have all of this, okay?" she says, handing out fistfuls of money, "I have to buy a dress for a party tonight. And nobody will help me." Spencer wasn't stupid. She knew getting people to treat her like a normal paying customer, when she was dressed up in her touting garb, would be a problem, but what was she supposed to do? She couldn't get anyone to sell her clothes that would make her look like she belonged in those shops.

"Ok let me see what I can do," said Arthur, feeling sympathetic.

Arthur got on the phone to Women's Clothing, and arranged for Spencer, 'a very special guest' to get some help with her clothing. Spencer managed to compose herself before making her way over to the store Arthur had recommended and with the help of a pleasant shop assistant settled on a little black number for the evening.

----------------------------------------------------------------

She got back into the room, in time to answer the ringing phone.

"Don't answer the phone when I'm not there!" She heard Ashley say on the other end.

"Well how was I supposed to know that?"

Ashley laughed before asking her if she'd managed to get a dress and instructing Spencer to meet her in the lobby at 7. Spencer agreed and hung up the phone.

Ashley paused for a moment, before redialling the number.

"Hello?"

"What did I just say about not answering the phone?"

"Well then quit calling" laughed Spencer, as she went of to start pampering herself for the evening.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Much love to all those who continue to comment, thank you. Sorry to those who may have had a few update messages there, having a few problems with html showing up, lol.

**hugbuddy13** – it is meant to be pretty much like the film yes, except for the fact it's Spashley and Ashley's a rockstar not some high powered business man. There will and have been some differences and condensing, which I mentioned in my intro. My only hope is that I don't go and spoil the film now for those who like it! Lol

**str. princess** - thank you! I hope I don't disappoint… not 100% confident about writing those, hell I'm not confident about writing full stop, which is why I've pilfered an already existing story, lol. I have much of the story already panned out and have tried to split into sections which make more sense, so I'm not sure if longer chapters will work, but I'll try and put chapters together to make them longer where it does though.

Warning: Adult scenes to follow towards the end of this chapter. If that sort of thing offends you I recommend you look for something else to read.

---------------------------------------------------

5.

Just before 7:00 Spencer made her way down to the lobby, but there was no Ashley in sight.

"Hey, Arthur, has Ashley arrived yet?"

"Oh, Ms. Spencer… I must say you look rather beautiful tonight! But no, I'm afraid I haven't seen Ms. Davies yet. Would you like to get a drink in the bar and I'll let her know where you are?"

"Thank you Arthur. Hey do you mind if I call you Arty?"

"Not at all Ms. Spencer."

"Thanks for all your help today" said Spencer smiling, as she made her way over to the bar. Intriguing woman thought Arthur.

It was 7.30 before Ashley made it back to the hotel, looking around the lobby for Spencer.

"Ah, Ms. Davies, I'm Arthur, hotel manager. Nice to meet you. I have a message for you, you're cousin is waiting for you at the bar."

"My cousin?" queried Ashley,

"Yes, the young lady you have staying with you"

"Oh Spencer? Listen Arthur, you and I both know she's not my cousin"

"Yes of course Ms. Davies. I suspected she didn't wish to cause embarrassment over your relationship. However, a very pleasant companion you have there Ms. Davies."

"Thank you" Ashley smiled and made her way over to the bar in search of Spencer.

It took Spencer turning around and waving at her for Ashley to realise that the blonde, with soft golden ringlets framing her face and wearing a beautifully form fitting black cocktail dress, was her date. She found putting one foot in front of the other to walk over to Spencer, a serious struggle.

"You're late"

"You're stunning" whispered Ashley in awe of the woman in front of her

"You're forgiven," said a beaming Spencer, slipping off her bar stool and intertwining her fingers with Ashley's, before walking out to the car together and making their way to a press conference and party.

--------------------------------------------------

At the party…

Ashley and Spencer, hand in hand, walked in and joined the party after Ashley had done her promotion bit at the press conference, answering questions about her new album, her career, her dad's death and generally promote herself. Ashley wandered over to get her and Spencer drinks, before they started mingling with the crowd of party goers, half of whom Ashley didn't even know. Most of them were interested in the attractive blonde attached to her arm though, wondering where Ashley had been hiding this one. Spencer took all the compliments graciously and acted like the perfect companion, taking every opportunity to talk about Ashley instead. Spencer had obviously done some homework that day, learning what she could about Ashley and her music style so she didn't sound like an idiot in front of the mass of people. Ashley was both surprised and impressed at the young woman's initiative and selflessness. I could seriously fall for this girl if I'm not careful, thought Ashley.

Ashley spotted Aiden walking up to them.

"Hey Ash"

"Hey Aiden, how's things?"  
"Oh not bad, and who's this piece of eye candy?" Aiden asked, eyes raking over Spencer like she was a piece of meat

"A close friend of mine… and a… how's my sister Kyla… you know, your wife?" Ashley asked, in an attempt to get Aiden to back off.

"Oh.. uh.. yeah.. she's good! Fed up of all these parties you know, so decided to stay at home. You should swing by and see her when you've got some time." Ashely knew he was being unfaithful to her litter sister and that they were having problems, but didn't want to rock the boat, it wasn't any of her business. "Listen Ash, I've been instructed from the top that you need to do a photo shoot this week" said Aiden.

"Oh right, sure I can do that"

"Err… yeah… it's not quite so straight forward, they want it to be a black and white, and almost nude, photo shoot"

"WHAT!? Nude? Aiden!" Ashley whined. "You know I don't mind doing stupid promotion schemes, but I'm a musician, not a fricking model. I don't really want some pervy old photographers getting an eyeful of me"

"Yeah, Ash, I know and understand how you feel, but your recording company think it would be really great for your career. They just wanna make money at the end of the day and think this would help you appeal and be more 'accessible' to a… wider range of people, not just…."

"Lesbians? Pfftt! Whatever." Said Ashley rolling her eyes.

"Look, it's your decision at the end of the day; neither I nor your label can make you, but at least think about it ok."

"Fine, I'll think about it. I can tell you now though it's really not something I'm happy about. I know I have en ego sometimes and wear skimpy clothing… but I'm still wearing clothes!"

Aiden shrugged his shoulders before being pulled away by some other guest.

Ashley tried get back into party mode after that, but her conversation with Aiden had put a dampener on things. "C'mon Spence, time we left".

-----------------------------------------------

The ride home was a quiet one. On getting back to the hotel Ashley started pacing around the room, clearly upset at the suggestion she basically needed to broaden her horizons to "win" fans. She was all about the music, why did people always have to turn it into sex, which is what she told Spencer.

"Well, sex sells…I'm kinda living proof of that" said Spencer

Ashley laughed at the irony. "I know it does, I just don't see why my career should be based on that, when it's not what I do"

"Yeah but obviously your record label want you to try and be more accessible to the greater community. We all have to do stuff we don't really want to, to make a living. Try and separate it from your music. Don't be emotional about it. Like when I turn tricks… I have to stay numb to the situation, that's why no kissing, it's too personal. I have to act like a robot when I'm with clients… well… except with you".

"Of course not with me" chuckled Ashley. "We're such similar people really Spence, both have to bend over backwards to please for money"

"Well, I tell you what Ash, 'cause I got an idea. Let's chill out and watch old movies all night. We'll just veg out in front of the TV and forget about work and life."

"Sounds good Spence."

So they lay on the sofa together, pigging out on room service and watching old romantic comedies, before Spencer fell asleep on Ashley's shoulder. Ashley remained restless though. She needed to get rid of some pent up anger and frustration at the whole naked time suggestion, so decided to wander downstairs in search of a release.

-----------------------------------------------

Spencer woke up alone and on searching the penthouse, was unable to find Ashley. She called down to the reception desk and was told Ms. Davies was in the ballroom. Donning a white fleecy hotel issue dressing gown, she padded over to the lift and made her way to the ground floor in search of the brunette beauty. She was amazed at the sight she found, with Ashley completely engrossed in the music she was playing on the piano, eyes closed, fingers dancing over the keys while she sung a beautiful song Spencer had never heard before. As Ashley's playing came to a close, Spencer starting clapping. Ashley turned to her with an electric smile and playfully bowed to her spectator… "Thank you, thank you very much!"

"I was getting lonely upstairs all by myself" said Spencer as she sauntered over to the piano.

Ashley eyed her up and down before pulling Spencer into her arms and lifting her up to sit on the piano keys and standing in between her parted legs.

"Hmm… someone's all worked up" said Spencer, noticing the way Ashley's eyes had turned a darker shade of chocolate and the way her body seemed to almost be exuding need.

"Ha, yeah… music helps me release my anger, but gets me going in other ways" Ashley replied suggestively, before her lips found Spencer's neck. Spencer's hands wound their way into Ashley's wavy locks, while Ashley's soft fingers inched their way under Spencer's robe.

Gently tugging the robe off Spencer, Ashley began gently running her fingers all over Spencer's soft skin, mapping the contours of her body, leaving a trail of tingles in their wake. Spencer threw her head back and released a moan of pleasure, when her dusky pink nipples stiffened in response to Ashley's touch. Spencer could feel herself getting turned on like never before. What was this woman doing to her? She never really let clients touch her, she was usually the pleasure giver, but she couldn't help herself. She needed to be touched tonight, by Ashley. Spencer could feel the puddle of moisture gathering between her legs and her moans became more insistent, urging Ashley on.

Ashley left a molten trail of kisses from Spencer's neck, over her breasts, gently sucking her nipples, licking her way down her taught stomach, leaving butterfly kisses on her thighs, before kneeling in front of Spencer and burying her tongue in between her dripping folds. Ashley lifted Spencer's legs up around her, to rest against the piano stool Ashley was currently kneeling in front of, in order to give Ashley better access to Spencer. Ashley took her time savouring the taste and wetness of Spencer, pushing her tongue inside her, sucking her folds and clit, while Spencer writhed against Ashley's face, begging for more… "Oh Ash, please…"

Ashley gently pulled away from Spencer's core, and kissed her way back up her body, before attacking her neck with nips and kisses, while simultaneously entering her with two fingers. Spencer rode Ashley's fingers, while Ash kept up, pumping into her and started rubbing Spencer's clit with her thumb, to push her over the edge. Spencer pulled Ashley close to her, clawing at her back, while she climaxed, clenching Ashley's fingers inside her, letting out raspy moans…. "Oh God Ash…"

Ash watched in awe as the woman she was buried inside of came down from her high, staring into hooded eyes, watching a lazy grin appear on her face. Ashley gently removed her fingers from Spencer, licking them clean, before wrapping her arms around Spencer and holding her. It was a few moments before they pulled away from each other and began to fix their appearances, deciding to make their way back up to the penthouse with their fingers intertwined.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Thank you to those who have continued to read and review.

**Birdseyeview57** – Thanks for your review. Comments noted, I'll try my best, let me know if this one is any better?!

**str. princess** – I hadn't thought about brining Kyla into it, but I'll see what I can do. It's an interesting point you made, so maybe I'll do something with that. Thanks.

**simplet77** – re: chapter 4. Sorry if that wasn't clear! Part 4 was following on from the previous chapter, where Ashley had gone off to do her recording bit, so this was a snapshot of Spencer that first morning telling her best friend what had happened. Hope that helps.

--------------------------------------------------------

6.

The next morning, Spencer woke up in Ashley's arms, and revelled in the feeling of someone holding her in such an intimate way. She looked up into a sleepy pair of deep brown eyes and smiled. They lay there for a few moments, enjoying the closeness of each other.

After a short while of just listening to each other breathing, and feeling each others chests rise and fall. Ashley was running her fingers up and down Spencer's arms, before she paused and finally asked, "How come you only got the one dress yesterday Spence?"

"Uh, well…. You know I love shopping as much as the next girl… but it's not so much fun when no one will serve you because you look like a whore," confessed Spencer in a quiet voice.

"Seriously? Jees, it's the naughties, you'd think people would lighten up." Replied Ashley, slightly outraged. "You want me to come with you today, help kick some shop assistant butt?"

"Well I don't know Ash… you think I could maybe… I dunno borrow some of your clothes or something?" Asked Spencer shyly, wanting to look a little less conspicuous. Spencer wasn't ashamed of who she was, everyone had to make a living somehow, but she wasn't a glutton for punishment either. If she went wandering around Rodeo Drive again in her previous day's attire, even with Ashley at her side, she may not get asked to leave again, but would still be looked at like she was something they'd stepped in and then tried to scrape off their shoe.

"Of course you can Spence; you don't need to ask you know."

"Aww thanks Ash!!" smiled Spencer before kissing Ash on the top of the head and jumping out of bed, now looking forward to splashing some cash.

Ashley laughed at her ability to please easily, before crawling out of bed to get herself ready too.

Tying her hair up in a loose pony tail and slipping on a nice khaki skirt, flip flops, black wife beater and some Gucci sun glasses, Spencer made her way out to meet Ashley for another morning of shopping. Ashley couldn't get over the sight of Spencer wearing her clothes. She was even more breathtaking.

"Wow… uh" Clearing her throat, Ashley finally managed to say, "You manage to make me look like a scruff in my $150 jeans" while pointing at said jeans. "You ready then?"

"As I'll ever be!" smiled Spencer, instantly feeling more acceptable. Ashley took Spencer by the hand and they walked out the hotel together.

-------------------------------------------------

"People are looking at me." Muttered Spencer, as she and Ashley walked side by side down Rodeo Drive.

"No they're not Spence; they're looking at me, wondering what's so special about me to nab a hottie like you."

"Oh shut up!" blushed Spencer, before playfully punching Ashley on the arm. "The stores are not nice to people. I don't like it," commented Spencer.

"Look just relax, you look great. And anyway, stores are never nice to people; they're nice to credit cards." Ashley grinned, waving her American Express in Spencer's face.

Entering one of the fanciest shops, Ashley attracted the attention of the shop manager Mr. Ward.

"Hi there, I'm Ashley Davies and this beautiful lady here is Spencer. Now I'm here to spend a ridiculous amount of money on this woman, because she's worth every penny, do you think you can you help us with that?"

"Well yes of course we can! How ridiculous a sum of money are we talking about exactly?"  
"Obscene!" replied Ashley

Mr. Ward's eyes lit up. "Girls!!" he cried, clapping his hands to attract attention and rallying all the shop attendants round Spencer instructing them to bring out the best and hottest designs. They all came rushing out with dresses, skirts, blouses, designer jeans and tops and scarves in their arms, before starting to strip Spencer down to her undies and making her act like super girl with multiple clothing changes, while the champagne flowed freely. Ashley sat comfortably on a leather sofa, champagne in hand, watching the shop assistants lavish attention on Spencer. Spencer looked like a child in a candy shop, not knowing what to do with herself or what to pick.

"What do you think of this Ash?" said Spencer twirling around in a pale blue sundress.  
"Spence, if you like it, I love it!"

Spencer continued to smile with glee, loving that Ashley was there too. Spencer had a great time and so did Ashley watching Spencer have fun. They left with bagfuls of clothing and smiles plastered on their faces and made their way to the nearest coffee shop in need of sustenance.

----------------------------------------------------

On their way to the coffee shop Ashley's phone started ringing.

"That was the studio; they want me back as soon as possible to carry on"

The disappointment on Spencer's face was evident, but she understood Ashley still had her job to do "Oh right, course no problem"

"I'm sorry Spence. I'll just get these coffee's to go ok."

"Yeah, sure" said Spence

"One tall white mocha with an extra shot and one skinny caramel macchiato to go please" requested Ash.

"Here you are Spence," said Ashley handing Spence her mocha. "The Limo can take you back to the hotel, or wherever you want to go and I'll head over to the studio on foot ok. I hope not to be back too late, I know it's not ideal you being stuck at the hotel all the time. I really am sorry to have to run out on you, I was having a great time"

"Listen don't worry about me Ash. I know you've got things to do. I'll find some rubbish to watch on TV or you know…. I could just experiment with all my new clothes!" laughed Spencer.  
Ash leaned over and kissed Spencer on the cheek before dashing off, while Spence made her way back to the hotel on her own.

------------------------------------------------------

Finally after a long afternoon at the recording studio, Ashley was able to make it back to the hotel.

"How was your day dear?" asked Spencer as Ashley walked in to the hotel room.

Ashley looked over at Spencer sitting in the dining chair, feet up on the dining table, clad only in lacy underwear and a pair of heels, with nothing but candle light illuminating the room. Ashley could barely form a sentence as she was gawping at the sight.

"Uh… umm… err… yeah… you know… typical recording day."

"Wanna take a bath with me and you can tell me 'bout it?" queried Spencer with a coy grin, exaggerating her movements, drawing attention to her assets, while getting out of the chair. Ashley nodded dumbly as she followed Spencer into the bathroom.

They settled down in the tub, amongst a mountain of bubbles. Ashley sat in between Spencer's legs resting back against her body, while Spencer's legs wrapped around Ashley's torso. Spence started soaping up Ashley's shoulders, while Ash revelled in the feeling of being pampered.

"Tell me about your family Ash," asked Spencer softly.

"Hmmm… well where do I start?" after a pause, she decided she felt comfortable confiding in Spencer. "Well… the only real family I have, consists of Aiden and Kyla. And let's face it, Aiden's a bit of a douchebag, which really leaves Kyla! My mother mostly ignores me unless it suits her. Basically I followed in my dad's footsteps by going into the music business. The only difference was he turned out to be a 'cheating ass', as my mother called him, and 'abandoned us'. Apparently I remind her too much of my dad or something – that's her excuse anyway. She just couldn't be bothered with me is the real truth. Her getting pregnant meant she had leverage to get my dad, Raife, to marry her, so she became eligible to inherit his money. That was the only reason she had me. My mum was a bitch towards him though, wanting this that and the other, which forced him into the arms of another woman. Out of spite, my mother stopped him coming to the house to see me. She was bitter then after the divorce, because she only got to keep the house if she looked after me, so resented him for getting her knocked up and resents me for holding her back I guess. I tracked my dad down though, in my mid teens. We actually got on really well and I found out I had a half sister – that's Kyla, who's just a complete nutter and we get on really well. But uh, yeah, my dad died last year in a car crash, so I'm going to be dedicating this album to him. Mum got nothing though other than the house, after I moved out. So she has had to flaunt herself at other rich men in order to keep up the lifestyle she became accustomed to. She went so far as to do nude poses for money, which was in no way tasteful, almost pornographic; there was a whole media frenzy about it. But I don't see her anymore. I always wondered if I made more of an effort, worked harder maybe she'd love me… but she just loved the money and the attention."

"Oh Ash. I'm so sorry about your dad. I don't mean offence, but your mother's an idiot for not wanting to be a part of your life. Your mum's nude poses though… is that another reason why you're so reluctant to bare all?" asked Spencer.

"Something like that yeah. You know, it wasn't so much that she did nude pictures, it was the fact she did it when I was still a minor and I had to deal with all the kids in school knowing who I was, not because my dad was a rock star, but because my mum was a glorified porn star. I don't want those pictures to be dragged up again and I don't want to get compared to my mother."

"I can understand that. I'm sure Aiden would make sure you get a private and tasteful photographer though, who'd make you feel comfortable and in no way comparable to your mother?"

Ashley laughed… "There's no such thing as a private photographer, unless it's a personal friend. Photos always have a habit of surfacing not quite in their original state."

Spencer recommenced rubbing soap over Ashley, working over her torso, actively pausing their conversation for a moment, before finally piping up and commenting,

"You know… I used to enjoy photography in school. If I'd been able to finish, it's something I'd have pursued. Get me a decent camera and I could always shoot some pictures. At least that way, you can delete anything you don't like and have complete control over who gets to see you nekked!" Spencer teased.

Ashley laughed initially, but then thought about that for a moment, and began to seriously consider it an actual option. "You'd really do that for me?"

Spencer was surprised Ashley was actually considering, but then thought what has she got to lose? "Of course. It could be really fun and it's not like I have anything else to occupy my time. If you don't like them, I won't be offended"

"Well, thank you Spence. You wanna go camera shopping later, we can take some test shots."

"I'd love to Ash" Spencer beamed.

"Great!" replied Ashley, now excited at the prospect of posing for Spencer. They finished their bath together, after taking turns at soaping the others body and finally made their way to bed after a long day.

---------------------------------------------------

The next morning they went out to buy the perfect camera which they could hook up to Ashley's laptop. Spencer started to experiment with the camera, taking the occasional shot of Ashley sitting on a park bench, or under a tree, or when she wasn't looking, as they made their way back to the hotel. They used these as test shots, which Ashley decided Aiden needed to see. After printing a few out, Ashley popped out to meet with Aiden.

"Ashley, these photos are amazing! Who the hell did you get to do these?" asked Aiden

"Uh, well Spencer actually."

"What? That piece of blonde you brought to the party? Is she a professional photographer then?"

"Err… not exactly."

"Where did you meet her anyway?" Aiden queried, suddenly interested in the back story behind Spencer, seeing as she'd turned up in Ash's life out of the blue.  
"Hollywood Boulevard. She gave me directions to the hotel"

"So what, you've only known her like 3 days? Wow, that's real sensible Ash! How do you know she's not some gold digger who's going to catch you at an inappropriate moment, do a bit of Photoshop and rip you off?"

"Because I'm paying her as an employee to do as I ask"

"What... like a hooker?" Aiden laughed, thinking he'd made a funny joke. It wasn't until he saw the concerned look on Ashley's face that he realized he'd actually hit the nail on the head. "Oh my god, you've actually hired a hooker?! Well you're one of the very few rock star's I know who has to pay to sleep with someone"

"Well that's none of your business Aiden and I'd rather not discuss it any further with you."

"Ok fine… I'll back off. But we could have got you the record label's certified photographer you know."

"Yeah and I've heard stories about that asshole, making inappropriate moves on some of the girls, so if you're happy with these test shots, I think I'll stick with Spencer." Retorted Ashley, still slightly rattled by Aiden's comment. She decided it's be best to promptly leave the office and make her way back to work, to avoid any further confrontation, as she knew Aiden wouldn't be able to resist making some other smart-arsed comment. Aiden looked on dumbfounded, before a grin slowly spread across his face and the cogs started turning.

------------------------------------------------------

Later on that afternoon, there was a knock at the penthouse door. When Spencer opened it, Aiden was stood there with a slimy grin on his face.

"Oh hi… Aiden isn't it? I'm sorry Ashley's not here at the moment"

"Oh that's ok, I don't mind waiting" said Aiden as he sauntered into the penthouse without invitation. "Nice room Ashley's got here, must be a nice change to Hollywood Boulevard for you?" Aiden queried as he ran a finger down Spencer's arm. "Oh yeah, Ashley told me about that. That's one of the reasons why I came round; I was hoping maybe we could get together sometime, you know, once Ashley's done with you? I wondered if you took advance bookings"

"Uh… yeah… great, whatever" replied a despondent Spencer, as Ashley walked in the door.

"Aiden? What're you doing here?" asked a surprised Ashley, noting the way Spencer wouldn't meet her questioning gaze.

"Oh I was just dropping those photos off that you left with me earlier"

"Oh right, thanks," said Ashley taking the photos from Aiden. "Well Spence and I were going to spend the rest of this afternoon doing some proper ones. Did you need anything else?" Ash prompted, trying to encourage Aiden to leave, sensing Spencer's unease.

"Oh no, that was all. I'll see you tomorrow with those pictures then Ash. And… I'll see you again soon Spencer?" smirked Aiden

"Mmm… yeah, see you Aiden" Spencer said quietly.

Ash turned round after seeing Aiden out, and noted a very unhappy Spencer. "What was all that was about?"

"Oh nothing Ashley, just forget it."

"No I won't just forget it Spence. I can see he's upset you somehow. Please. Tell me what's wrong"

"He wasn't the one that upset me, he made me feel cheap, which is something I've never felt before, but I can deal with that. What's upset me is the fact you've been going round telling everyone I'm a hooker and suggesting you can pass me between your friends when you're done with me. Are you my pimp now too? I'm not a toy Ashley. I say who, I say when, I decide who I sleep with!" Spencer was now shouting and waving her arms round frantically, as she ran round the room, picking up clothes and her belongings.

"Woah… Spence, calm down, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry. I never meant for him to find out and I didn't tell him on purpose. I told him to back off. Spence, please stop, what are you doing?" said Ash, trying to get Spencer to slow down.  
"I'm leaving! I just want to get out of here!" said Spencer, tears running down her face as she made her way to the door. Seeing that Spencer was about to leave, Ashley ran up behind her and put a hand on the door stopping Spencer from opening it and wrapped her spare arm around her waist, placing her forehead on Spence's shoulder.

"Spence, please, listen to me. I really didn't mean for him to find out. He made a joke about me paying for your services and he suggested you were a prostitute. I wasn't prepared for questions about us, and my reaction gave it away. I never wanted to make you feel cheap and I certainly didn't mean to upset you. I am truly sorry. Please… don't leave me," Ashley asked sincerely. Spencer finally calmed down enough to believe what Ash was telling her. She turned herself around into Ashley's waiting arms and buried her face into Ash's neck, still sobbing slightly.

"Ok, I'll stay. But make sure that doesn't happen again. That hurt Ash."

"I know Spence, I'm sorry," said Ashley leaving butterfly kisses on Spencer's temple.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Thanks to those who continue to read and review and those who provide me with constructive criticism - much appreciated. Sorry, it's another short one, but a little more about Spencer this time. I struggled writing the first half of this, so I only hope it's understandable.

---------------------------------------------

7.

"Rest your arms around the heel of the guitar… that's it…. tilt your head a little to the left and look down at the floor… good *click, click* now look up at me *click, click*… bend your right elbow and rest your chin on your hand *click, click*… great… now cross your legs, resting the body of guitar on your thigh and pretend to tune it… *click, click*… excellent… now play something and sing to me *click, click*."

Spencer moved around Ashley with purpose, completely absorbed in her work, taking snapshots of Ashley, who was sat on a simple chair, with not a stitch on, just her favourite acoustic guitar to cover her modesty.

"Ok well done Ashley, now come over here and sit on the piano stool and again play something."

Ashley did as she was instructed, trusting that Spencer knew what she was doing. Spencer got up on top of the black grand piano and lay down on her stomach, directing the camera at Ashley's face, naked shoulders and the barest hint of cleavage *click, click*. After capturing Ashley's different facial expressions, Spencer moved off the piano and walked around behind Ashley to take some rear photos, capturing Ashley's smooth naked back and rounded buttocks, while she sat playing the piano. Once happy she'd got the pictures she needed, Spencer instructed Ashley to lie on top of the grand piano. Ashley did as requested, climbing carefully onto the piano and lying on her back. Spencer strategically placed sheet music over and around Ashley, to again cover up her sensitive areas. Ashley was careful not to release the moan in her throat at the brief and accidental contact from Spencer's hands on her skin or the teasing contact of the sheet music on her stiffened nipples. Spencer was trying hard to keep her focus, but she couldn't help but think to herself how hot Ashley looked in this pose. She'd noticed her stiffened nipples and slight flush to Ashley's face, and arousal began to manifest itself in the pit of her stomach.

"Ok, now just place your arm up around your head and look up at the ceiling… *click, click*… and now look off into the distance, out the window maybe… *click, click"… and now look at me…" Spencer faltered slightly when she saw a look of pure lust in Ashley's eyes. She however tried to remain professional and carried on… *click, click*. "Ok... umm…." Spencer started huskily, before having to clear her throat "I think for the final shots you could lay on the bed here?" Ashley slid gently off the piano and sauntered over to the bed, lying herself down, again on her back. "Ok… can you turn on your side slightly… yeah…" Spencer paused for a moment, before picking up Ashley's Fender Stratocaster and handing it to Ashley. "Have it so the body of your Fender is resting over you hip and wrap your arm around its neck, whilst using the same arm to cover your breasts… great *click, click*…. Tilt your head up slightly and look at me… *click, click*.

Ok… that's brilliant Ashley, I think we're done!" Spencer said, slightly relieved. She'd been getting increasingly aroused over the last hour or so and the constant pounding between her legs was making it difficult to think. "You wanna go put on a robe while I load these on the laptop and we can pick the ones you like, if any?"

Ashley had noticed she wasn't the only one being affected by their photo session. Being completely naked and under the total mercy of Spencer's instructions had made her tingle all over and she could see Spencer had been struggling to concentrate for the last few shots, with her skin flushing pink and her eyes darkening to a wonderful shade of midnight blue.

"You know, I've never had someone focus on me so completely, the way you just did. I have to say that was hot. I've never become sexually aroused by someone just looking at me before" Said Ashley.

Spencer's breath caught in her throat. "I've never become aroused just by looking at someone either" she replied.

"Rather than me going and putting on my robe, you want to take off your own clothes and join me and my guitar here on the bed?" asked Ashley, raising a questioning eyebrow. Spencer grinned slyly, before peeling off her clothes and crawling up into Ashley's arms.

------------------------------------------------

Sometime later… Ashley and Spencer were lying side by side in bed, gazing into each others eyes.

"So what got you into photography?" asked Ashley, running her fingers up and down Spencer's bare arm.

"I don't know really. I always enjoyed watching people. Noticing their emotions, the way faces and especially eyes change depending on a person's mood. I love how lighting and shadows can completely change the mood of a shot. I remember being only 6 and going to the beach with my first disposable camera and taking pictures of little creatures in the rock ponds. I just fell in love with it."

"You're really good at it Spence. You really could make something of yourself you know."

"Yeah, well when people put you down enough during your life, it becomes more difficult to believe in yourself"

"Well, I believe in you Spencer Carlin and I believe you will be a famous photographer one day soon and it'll have been my hot bod that got you noticed," teased Ashley. Ashley suddenly became serious, wanting to know a little more behind the real Spencer. "Tell me about your family Spence? Do you keep in touch with them? Do they know about your career choice?"

Spencer laughed, slightly bitterly and paused before snuggling closer into Ashley's body.

"I had a good childhood mostly, but I realised I was gay when I was 16. Thinking back, I think I'd always known, you know? I think back to the times in school where we were playing kiss chase and I wished it was the girls I was running after! But it's not something you think about then, and peer pressure pushes you into dating guys, which just never felt right." Ashley murmured her understanding and urged Spencer to continue. "I finally plucked up the courage to confide in my mom, but she didn't take it too well. She kicked me out on the street by dragging me out of the house my by hair, shouting at me and telling me that I 'would burn in hell' and that I was 'never to set foot in her house again'. I hadn't even finished high school, but I had no other family or close enough friends where I could stay, which meant I had to make the decision to leave school in order to find a job, so I could pay for somewhere to stay and feed myself." Ashley pulled Spencer closer to her, before Spencer continued. "I had no qualifications, I had no fixed address. The only money I had, got me some food for a short while. All I was able to find was a paper round or a part time job flipping burgers, which I did for a short time, but they didn't pay enough money to do anything with, so I had to live on the streets for a short time. I ran into Madison somewhere along the way, and she took me under her wing and let me stay with her. But obviously I had to start paying her rent, so when I turned 17, and well paying jobs remained elusive, I had to make the decision to follow in Maddie's footsteps and got into prostitution to make a living." Ashley remained silent during this flashback into Spencer's life, instead providing silent comfort though gentle touches and nods in understanding, while continuing to listen intently. "I started off as just an escort, but the real money was in selling my body. I guess you could say it was fortunate that it was a woman who took an interest in me initially and it was that woman who I lost my virginity to" Spencer sobbed slightly, remembering how she felt that night and what she had lost, but recovered quickly and continued. "She was gentle, pleasant enough, but I still cried myself to sleep that night. I not only lost my virginity, but a part of myself to a stranger. I didn't want to have to sell my body for money, but it was a way to live… comfortably. I took to attracting curious women and women whose husbands wanted to watch me with their wives. I've always refused to let men fuck me, but I have done the occasional hand or blow job if business has been slow. I've managed to try and separate the real me from my job. I have the ability to take on a different persona when I work. It's the only way to become detached and emotionless. I have, as requested, not been in touch with my mother since. My father died before I was born, so I never got to meet him." Spencer smiled sadly. "So I'm carrying on, doing my job, paying my rent, hoping to maybe meet my princess charming who'll sweep me off my feet, while I try to save up enough money to go back and finish school. Maybe try to get a decent qualification, do something in photography perhaps, I don't know, just something so I can give up this kind of life" finished Spencer.

"Oh Spence, I'm so sorry." Ashley enveloped Spencer in a warm embrace, wishing this woman in her arms had been given a better start in life. But then… would Ashley have bumped into the beautiful blonde, who'd captured her attention in such a short space of time, under different circumstances?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Thank you for the reviews guys – you're awesome.

A/N: Some mild swearing and adult scenes – it that offends, you shouldn't be reading M rated stories :-p.

-------------------------------

8.

Ashley spent the next couple of days back and forth at the recording studio, finishing off her last few songs and editing it all together, to make the final product... her long awaited new album. The pictures Spencer had taken also got the approval they needed and a huge launch was planned to commence over the next few weeks, with a big magazine spread using said pictures and an exclusive interview, as well as huge billboards of Ashley on the bed with her Fender going up in major cities – which would be sure to create a buzz.

It was Friday night and with all the hard work and preparations done, Ashley took Spencer out to another party to celebrate. Ashley was dressed in a form fitting, knee length black halter dress, while Spencer was in a simple azure summer dress which came to just below the knee, with her hair up off her face, she was completely unrecognisable from the woman Ashley had met on the corner of Hollywood Boulevard, less that a week earlier. They both looked stunning and made a very striking couple, as they made their way out of the hotel.

They were sat next to each other in the limo holding hands. Ashley could feel Spencer wasn't all too comfortable though, in the way she clung to Ashley's hand tightly and kept avoiding Ashley's eyes when they talked.

"Hey Spencer… are you ok?"

"Huh? What? Yeah of course I am" she laughed nervously

"Really? Because you look and feel like you're about to dive out of here and run back down the street. C'mon you can talk to me"

"I guess I'm just apprehensive about tonight. You know… it's an evening to celebrate _**your**_ album release and people are going to be asking _**me**_questions about the photos of you and how we know each other. It's going to be the real me in there with you tonight, not the Spencer who tries to turn tricks, and that's a little scary"

"Listen… you're going to do great. I'll be there to hold your hand and you mine! That first party you came to with me I saw the real you, in how you handled everyone gracefully. You should give yourself more credit. It'll be nice for me to not have to cope with all the attention for a change!"

Spencer smiled ruefully and relaxed into the warmth emanating from Ashley.

"C'mon were here now" said Ashley, tugging on Spencer's hand gently and leading her out of the limo onto the red carpet and into a swarm of flashing lights. They ambled up to the entrance, posing for pictures together and waving to the crowd, before they both gratefully accepted a proffered glass of champagne each, downing them in one long slow gulp before taking a second glass to sip at.

"Right lets go mingle!" said Ashley.

All the guests were really impressed with Spencer's photography work and she managed to pick up a decent array of cards from potential clients who would love to meet with her in the future. Ashley was really proud of Spencer and her re-discovered talent and how well she was working the crowd. Ashley wasn't too short of admirers either, with some women draping themselves over her, practically inviting Ashley to fuck them there and then. Spencer was none too pleased, but a smile pulled at her lips when Ashley tactfully declined, saying she already had a date. Things felt good, for the both of them.

--------------------------------------

"Ashley!"

Ashley turned to towards the female voice that was shouting her name across the room.

"Oh my god!" screamed Ashley running into the woman's arms and planting a big kiss on her cheek. "I didn't know you were going to be here! How did you keep that quiet?"

"Oh you know me, last minute decisions and all"

Spencer looked on in what could be interpreted as jealousy. Who was this woman that Ashley obviously knew so well?

"Spencer! Come over here!" called Ashley. She worked her way through the crowd to where Ashley and her new friend were chatting animatedly. "Hey you! I want you to meet someone." Ashley took hold of Spencer's hand and turning her attention to her new companion introduced Spencer… "I'd like you to meet Spencer… my close friend and business partner. Spence, this is my sister Kyla"

Spencer looked both shocked and relieved, before smiling and offering her hand to Kyla.

"Oh c'mere!" said Kyla, pulling Spencer into a friendly embrace and kissing her cheek. "Anyone who's a 'close friend' of my sister's must be pretty cool, so is a friend of mine too"

"Well thanks Kyla, it really is a pleasure to meet you. Ashley hasn't talked that much about you, but her face always lights up when you get mentioned. So you must be pretty cool and special yourself"

Ashley tried to not to look embarrassed, but failed miserably, which made both Spencer and Kyla laugh.

"So, where's Aiden?" asked Ashley while scanning the room for him

"Oh you know him… probably chatting up some groupie, now that you're not in competition with him" said Kyla in disgust. Spencer and Ashley both turned and looked at her in surprise, not realising that Kyla was aware of his extra curricular activities.

"What?" exclaimed Kyla…. "Oh I'm not stupid, I know he fucks around with other people, I just haven't caught him at it yet. I'm biding my time, waiting to catch him, so I don't have to honour our prenup by giving him any of my money in a divorce. I just don't think the grounds of suspected adultery will hold up in court." Both Spencer and Ashley looked at Kyla in sympathy, before Spencer piped up… "Drinks?!"

They all laughed and made their way to the bar to enjoy their night.

--------------------------------------

Kyla perched herself up on a bar stool and ordered another round of drinks, while Ashley went off to the toilet. "So Spencer, how did you and Ashley meet?"

"Umm… well it's a little complicated if I'm honest and being Ashley's sister I feel I ought to be honest with you." Spencer paused, thinking about how she should word her explanation. "We actually only met a few days ago. She picked me up on Hollywood Boulevard, where I 'run my business'. I'm a prostitute." Honesty and bluntness was really the only way to go, thought Spencer.

Kyla looked like she was about ready to spit her drink all over Spencer's face, but just about controlled herself. Spencer continued before Kyla could offer any comments. "I know how that must sound and I can only imagine how you might feel about the situation, so for that I apologise. It was simply meant to be a business arrangement and then Sunday I'll be leaving and will probably never see her again."

Kyla could see that Spencer had become quite enamoured with Ashley over the last few days, anyone with a pair of eyes could see that in the way they looked at each other and touched each other, so Kyla suspected that the prospect of Spencer leaving, and never seeing Ashley again, was not a happy one.

"You love her don't you?" Spencer's eyes shot up to Kyla's, panic written all over her face. Kyla smiled genuinely. "Look… Ashley is a very loveable person once you get to know her, and very few people do. The fact that you've been around her all week and haven't killed her yet, is testament to the fact that you care for her. I was surprised when you told me you were a prostitute. But you're still a person, with thoughts and feelings and I imagine there were many reasons as to why you ended up in your current occupation. I don't think any less of you because of it and I doubt Ashley does either. The only way I'd ever think less of you is if you do actually leave Ashley on Sunday without telling her your feelings and go back to your old life, when quite clearly you could be a successful photographer, with a hot girlfriend and her even hotter sister as a friend!"

Spencer laughed at the obvious similarities between Ashley and Kyla, and how comfortable they both were in their 'hotness'. "Thank you Kyla. I'd love to stick around, I just don't know how Ashley feels about it all, she seems so set against having a girlfriend and letting someone in though, but I do care for her a great deal. We'll see what happens?"

Kyla smiled and picked up her drink, seeming satisfied, before Ashley reappeared and joined them. They all chatted amicably before calling it a night.

Spencer and Ashley left together shortly after 3am, leaving Kyla to go in search of Aiden. The paparazzi had by now given up and left the venue. The streets were mostly empty, bar the occasional taxi making its way to some unknown destination or a couple of other late party goers being kicked out of a closing bar. The moonlight shone down on them as they walked hand in hand back to the hotel, both in quiet contemplation.

--------------------------------------------

Spencer wandered out of the bathroom after getting ready for bed and noticed Ashley dozing…

"She sleeps…" sighed Spencer, perching on the side of the bed and gently stroking Ashley's beautiful features, lightly moving strands of wavy hair out of her eyes. The temptation to lean forward and break her cardinal rule was just too much and she gently pressed her lips to Ashley's, before moving back an inch when she felt Ashley stirring.

Ashley's eyelids fluttered open and gazed into a pair of darkened blue eyes. She searched them as if to try and glean understanding about what was happening between them, before reaching behind Spencer's head and pulling her forward, crushing their lips back together in a heated kiss with tongues duelling for dominance. They settled into a more languid pace, before peeling each others clothes off. Ashley lifted Spencer's silk nightdress over her head, kissing the newly exposed creamy white skin or her tummy, dipping her tongue into Spencer's navel and painting a wet hot trail with her tongue, up her torso to her breasts, where she began to nip and suck at the skin there, turning it red, before cooling it with her breath, which made Spencer's nipples stand erect. Smiling at her handiwork, Ashley moved further up Spencer's body, back to her lips, nipping her lower lip before sucking it into her mouth and delving back into Spencer's mouth with her tongue. Ashley's soft fingertips traced and path down Spencer's arms and back up her torso, resting on her breasts, before gently squeezing Spencer's firm nipples in between her thumb and index fingers. Spencer let out a groan and arched her back up into the touch, while Ashley lowered her head to Spencer's breasts, drawing a firm nipple into her mouth and sucking it, making Spencer moan even more, before moving over to her other breast "So beautiful," signed Ashley. Spencer's hands wound their way into Ashley's wavy locks, gently urging Ashley back up to her lips. Locking their lips together again in a heated kiss, Spencer decided to take control, flipping Ashley onto her back before attacking her skin, nipping at her neck and sucking on her pulse point, while raking her nails down her torso, settling a thigh in between Ashley's legs, making her arch off the bed and letting out a throaty groan. Spencer licked and kissed her way over Ashley's body, spending some time nuzzling and sucking Ashley's nipples before moving further down her body, settling her face between Ashley's parted legs, inhaling the scent of her arousal. "Oh, Spence, please…" moaned Ashley. "Please what?" asked Spencer, "Please make love to me!" Spencer obliged by promptly running her tongue up the entire length of Ashley's slit and capturing her clit in between her lips and sucking gently, causing Ashley to buck towards Spencer… "Ah… mmm.." moaned Ashley… as Spencer continued to lap at Ashley's arousal, before gently slipping two fingers into her and setting up a steady rhythm, pumping in and out of Ashley. "Spence… come up her," Ash panted. Spencer continued to pump in and out of Ashley while she crawled up her body and straddled her hips, where Ashley's waiting hands cupped Spencer's core, before promptly slipping two fingers inside her, pleasantly surprising Spencer, "Oh god Ash!" They both set up a steady rhythm, grinding against each other, bringing each other closer to the edge, while gazing into each others eyes. They both moved their thumbs up to each other clits in sync and gently stroked and circled them, finally making each other cum together, walls throbbing around each others fingers, calling out each others names at the same time "Oh Ash…", "Oh Spence…" before collapsing into each others arms, spent.

They lay in each others arms that night, Spencer whispering to a 'sleeping' Ashley, "I love you" before promptly falling asleep herself. Ashley's eyelids fluttered open a moment later, taking in the peaceful face before her and whispered "I think I love you too." However, that declaration went unheard.

-------------------------------------

The next morning….

"What are you thinkin' about sittin' here all by yourself?" Asked a smiling Spencer as she joined Ashley for breakfast

"Just the fact that this will be our last night together, and you'll finally be rid of me" replied Ashley, watching Spencer for her reaction.

Spencer faltered slightly, before trying to mask her feelings by laughing and rolling her eyes, "Well, I must say it's been pretty hard going… all these parties, endless shopping and photo shoots"

Ashley hadn't missed the brief look of disappointment that crossed Spencer's face, which helped make up her mind about wanting to see Spencer again, "I just need to finalise a few things with the record label today and I'll be heading back to my apartment in New York tomorrow. I… I'd really like to see you again though Spence"

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I've really enjoyed this week with you and can't imagine you not being apart of my life in some way."

"Well I can't say that doesn't sound appealing, but how exactly would that work, with you being in New York an' all? You'll just pop by for the occasional week… maybe leave some money on the bedside table because you don't want to deal with relationship hassle?" Spencer asked, trying to get Ashley to open up about what she felt about 'them'.

"I… I… I don't know Spence. I'm not sure I'm in the position at the moment to offer much more... What do you want from me?"

Spencer sighed, "I don't know, I guess I don't want the prospect of being treated like a weekend break! I think I'm….. "

She was interrupted by Ashley's phone ringing. "I'm sorry I have to get that" said Ashley, her eyes conveying her apologies and frustration. Spencer sat down in a dining chair quietly, waiting for Ashley to finish on the phone.

"That was Aiden, he's downstairs waiting for me and I have to go. I… I just want you to know I've heard what you're asking for. I don't know if I'm able to commit to more right now, but maybe we can talk later?" offered Ashley. Spencer nodded, slightly defeated, but willing to wait. Ashley leant in and brushed her lips against Spencer's temple, before leaving the penthouse for her meeting.

------------------------------------------

[Phone ringing] "Hello?"

"Oh hello, Ms. Spencer? It's Arthur here"

"Oh hey Arty, how are you?"

"Very well, thank you. I uh… have a Ms. Madison Duarte down at the desk asking for you."

"Thanks, I'll be right down."

---------------------------------------

Hey Chica!

"Maddie!! I've been calling you for the last few days, I've tried the apartment, Grey's! Where the hell have you been?"

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry. They told me at Grey's you were trying to get hold of me."

"You were supposed to come by and pick up that money I left for you," said Spencer leading Madison out of the hotel and down the street.

"I know Spence, again I'm sorry, I've been busy, you know working to pay rent and buy clothes, I haven't found some rich guy or even chick willing to throw $3000 at me. You look really good though Spence. You sure as hell won't fit in down on the Boulevard looking like that now"

"Well, thanks, but it's easy to clean up when you've got money." Replied Spencer

"Yeah. So when does she leave?"

"Tomorrow"

"You get to keep the clothes?"

"Yeah… She asked me if she could see me again. But I don't know. It'll just be another week here, maybe the odd week there… I think I'll have to say no."

"You seem disappointed by that prospect Spence… almost like… oh no Chica you didn't!" cried Madison, abruptly stopping in the street.

Spencer had to turn around to look at Madison, when she realised she wasn't walking next to her anymore, "Didn't what?"

"You fell in love with the rock star didn't you?"

"Oh my god, am I really that transparent? Even Ashley's sister asked me that!"  
"Well? You have haven't you! Have you kissed her? On the mouth?" Spencer's silence spoke volumes. "Oh my god you did!" exclaimed Madison, throwing her arms up in the air in disbelief.

"It's not like I meant for it to happen! I couldn't help it. She's sweet… caring… funny… not to mention sexy as hell and I enjoy her company. I think she likes me too, just the way she looks at me sometimes, it's like I can see into her soul. She's just too pig headed to believe we could work. And lets face it… do these things ever really work? Who wants an actual relationship with someone they paid for their company?" rambled Spencer, letter her frustrations out.

"Well she did say she wanted to see you… maybe if you were willing to see her again, things could work out… you know in the future? It happens!"

"No Maddie, Shit Happens! Name me someone who's been that lucky?"

"I dunno… Cinder-fucking-rella?"

That lightened the mood and they both laughed at that, as they walked into the coffee house to catch up.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing

CoachKimm: You read my mind ;-)

Str. Princess: I know I'm sorry… I struggle with the whole doing and emotions combined thing, I feel as though it gets too waffly… I dunno. I hope this is more to your liking.

Thanks for reading and reviewing. This is the penultimate chapter.

-------------------------------

9.

Ashley and Aiden entered the conference room together to meet with a representative from her record label.

"Well Ashley, it's nice to see you again"

"Hey Glen, how's things?"

"Very well thank you. Even happier since there's been so much positive '_exposure' _of you this week. It's put you out there, on the market, more people want to get a piece of Ashley Davies, which means more record sales, which means more money!" said Glen, beaming.

"Well that's great Glen."

"All you need to do now is get back home safe and sound and do your promo bit around New York, not get into any trouble and await the album release in two weeks."

"I suppose that doesn't sound too difficult, but that was something I wanted to talk to you about actually. I was thinking of leaving New York. I want to come back to L.A. I forgot how much I love it here; I miss the sun, the beaches, the way of life, and the reminders of my old life with my dad. Would that be likely to cause any problems?"

Aiden cut in at this point… "Umm… Ashley… hi!" he said waving at her with an expectant look on his face.

"Umm…. Hi Aiden…" said Ashley waving back, but with a look on confusion on her face, "What?"

"Well… I kinda live in New York too you know, so you moving is going to affect me, being your manager and all. Don't you think I should have some say in whether or not we move?"

"Well… honestly? No, not really. Whether you come with me or not is up to you, I'm not forcing you to come, but what you decide to do isn't going to change my mind about _**me**_ wanting to come home. If it's feasible for me to come back, I'm not going to stay in New York just because _**you**_ want to".

"I can't believe you!" shouted an exasperated Aiden

"What the hell Aiden?"

"_**You**_ left this dump for bigger and better things. I followed you to be your manager and help you. You can't just up and leave without me! I'm still your manager and I can't be your manager if you're on the other side of the continent! I have _**my **_life in New York too. I've made friends there, a name for myself and I'm not just going to relocate because of some whim of yours. You've never mentioned moving until today. What's going on?" Realisation suddenly dawned on Aiden… "Oh no, oh no… it's because of that blonde whore isn't it? That's why you want to stay!" Aiden hissed.

"She may play a small part, but she's not the only reason I want to come home. I really do miss being here, so the reasons I just gave Glen are true and most influential in my decision." Ashley said matter-of-factly.

"Yes but those reasons have always existed! You'll regret moving for her! Look you're obviously not thinking straight, so I'm just gonna go get some air and leave you to think this through. Come get me when you realise you're giving up me if you leave New York. I hope you can talk some sense into her Glen!" spat Aiden as he stormed out of the office, feeling pissed. He got some strange looks from people as he began muttering to himself… _"I've given up my life and basketball career for Ashley by helping her to get into the spotlight and further __**her**__ career. She'd be nothing without me. Why can't she think of other people when making this sort of decision? When I say other people, I mean me and not that blonde bitch! She's not thinking straight. I'll show her!_" He began walking determinedly towards the Beverly Wilshire.

Ashley remained staring at the door after Aiden had left, wondering what had gotten him so upset. It wasn't like she was forcing him to move. Although he was her manager and supposed friend, where she decided she wanted to live, really was none of his business. She didn't need his permission to move. He was turning into a selfish douchebag anyway and she couldn't forgive him for the way he's been treating Kyla, so if he did stay, she wouldn't be all that disappointed.

Glen had remained quiet and seated watching the whole exchange. Ashley had forgotten he was still sat there. He cleared his throat, so as not to startle Ashley out of her thoughts too abruptly, "Ash… listen, sorry to have been privy to that, but if it's worth anything it really doesn't bother me and I know it won't bother the label, if you decide to come back to L.A. We have representatives all over the country. We just want a happy Ashley, because she's the one that makes us rich. If being here in L.A does that for you and inspires you, then the hell with Aiden. He'd be a fool not to follow you."

"Thanks Glen." Ashley smiled at him. Glen could be an ass sometimes, but that was in the name of business. He was harmless enough otherwise and his heart was in the right place. Once they'd finished talking business, she headed out to clear her head, and decided she should call Kyla to get some perspective.

--------------------------------------

[Phone ringing]

"Hello?"  
"Kyla?"

"Ashley, Hey! You ok?"  
"Yeah, not bad… listen are you around so we can meet, I need some advice."  
"Yeah of course, I'm in Starbucks on Beverly Drive, come meet me?"

"Oh great I'm like two minutes away, I'll see you then."

Right on time, Ashley walked in to the coffeehouse and ordered a drink, before joining her sister on one of the sofas.

"So what's up Ashley?"  
"Uch… Aiden and life! I've gone and upset him and I don't really know why. I was talking to Spencer over breakfast this morning and happened to mention I'd like to see her again, but she wasn't really enamoured with the idea that if I was in New York, I'd only get to see her a few weeks a year, and she didn't want to be treated like a 'weekend break' "  
"Well I think that's a fair point Ash. I mean would you really just expect her to put things on hold and wait for you to drop by when it suited?"

"No, I guess not. I just don't know what to do. She told me she loved me last night… but she doesn't know that she did."

"What do you mean?"  
"I had my eyes closed, I think she thought I was sleeping, but I wasn't and heard her tell me she loved me"

"Oh my God, that's so great!" beamed Kyla, "I _**knew**_ she felt something for you when I met her last night."

"You really think she loves me?"

"Yes Ash, I do. And I think you might be falling for her too, only you're too dumb to see that. When you were with each other last night, you couldn't keep your eyes or hands off each other and that's generally a good sign." Ashley blushed. "So anyway, what's got Aiden's knickers in a twist?"

"Well I'd been thinking about moving back here to L.A. for a while. The fact Spencer suggested she wants me around more than the occasional week is kinda nice, and when I said I wanted to see her again, I meant it. Aiden's pissed that I didn't talk it through with him before bringing it up with Glen. It's not like I meant to hurt him. was only _**thinking**_ about the idea of moving and wanted to test the waters, so to speak."  
"That's fair enough in my opinion. I mean why would you need to talk it through with him anyway? He may be your manager and a 'friend', but it's not like you need his permission to do anything. You employ him and pay his wage. If he doesn't want to follow, that's his choice. I've already told him I want to move back here too. I suspect some other woman has something to do with it if I'm honest"

"Listen to me going on about my problems and you've got a lousy cheating husband to deal with! I've sort of suspected he's not been faithful. I just didn't want to stick my nose in where it probably wouldn't have been welcomed. Are you ok?" asked Ashley sincerely

"Yeah actually, I'm fine. Like I said last night, I'm just waiting for the right time" said Kyla honestly. "Soon as he cocks up, I'll be packing a U-haul to join you here!" and they both smiled.

"C'mon you, lets get back to the madness. Want to come back to the hotel? You, me and Spence could get some drinks up and veg out in front of the TV this afternoon?"  
"Sounds good to me!"

---------------------------------------

Spencer's morning with Madison had been nice. They'd spent a couple of hours together catching up, before Madison had other things she needed to get on with. Spencer had been able to spend some time thinking and talking with Maddie which had put things in perspective. She needed to get out of this thing with Ashley, before she got her heart broken, because she figured she was no Cinderella. When she'd made her way back to the hotel, she began to pack.

A short while later… [Door bell chimes]

"Well hello again Spencer"

"Oh… Aiden… Ashley's not here, in fact I thought she was with you" said Spencer puzzled.

"Oh she was… but she definitely isn't now. It was you I wanted to see actually. I wanted to see what it was that was so special about you, that's making Ashley want to fuck up her and my life, so I thought to myself, lets see… lets see if I screw Spencer, maybe I can be a happy and carefree person, that doesn't give a shit about her friends anymore… so c'mon Spence…" Aiden said as he pushed Spencer backwards into the hotel room and down onto the nearest sofa. He pinned her arms above her head and lay down on top of her, before running his lips over her neck while trying to grope her breast.

"Get off me! Stop it! Aiden you're hurting me!"

"C'mon Spence… make me a happy man! I'll even pay! How much for a quick shag huh?"

"NO Aiden! Get off!" shouted Spencer, struggling beneath Aiden, trying to get free or knee him somewhere painful, but he wouldn't budge.

It only took Ashley and Kyla a few minutes to get back from Starbucks. As they stepped off the lift, they could hear shouting coming from in the penthouse. They looked at each other concerned and rushed to unlock the door. They could barely believe the sight they saw in front of them, with Aiden pinning Spencer down against her will. Ashley ran over to them and with the adrenaline running around her body, managed to yank Aiden off of Spencer, before slapping him hard around the face. "Get the FUCK out of this hotel room Aiden, before I do something to you that will mean you can never have kids!"

"Oww… jees Ash that stung! What the hell are you doing taking her side anyway, god damnit! She's a hooker Ashley! Letting me fuck her, is her job!" said Aiden, not realising Kyla was stood a few feet away.

Ashley saw red and punched him in the nose.

"Oww, shit Ashley! What's wrong with you? I'm not only your manager, I'm your friend, I've been by your side since high school, I've moved around the country to support you up until now!"

"Oh shut the fuck up Aiden! No friend of mine would try to take advantage of a defenceless woman, or cheat on his wife - my sister! I only offered you the job as my manager because you were my friend and had nothing better to do. Your basketball career was going down the pan because all you ever did was party! You wanted the money and the lifestyle that came with my career, and I handed it to you on a platter. But I don't give a shit what you think about anything anymore Aiden, you've overstepped the mark and I can't ever trust you again. Now get outta here and stay away from all of us!" Aiden turned around to storm out the door, cradling his bloodied nose, when he finally noticed Kyla stood there watching the scene. The blood drained from his face as he realised he'd not only messed up his friendship and his job, he'd cocked up royally now by providing proof to Kyla that he was a cheat, which meant he also had no money to look forward to in the future. He went to run to Kyla to try and defend himself, but she put her hand up to forestall any bullshit… "Aiden… I don't want to hear it. You'll be hearing from my lawyer next week. I suggest you leave now, before one of the three of us women in this room does something to you, which will mean you won't be able to walk out of here independently"

Aiden paled even further if that was even possible, before retreating out the door.

Ashley made her way over to Spencer and gathered her up onto her lap, wrapping her arms around her, leaving butterfly kisses in her hair and whispering reassuring nothings into her ear, while gently rocking her. "I'm so sorry that just happened Spence. I never realised there was that side of Aiden."

Spencer calmed down after a few minutes and finally replied, "It's ok Ash, it's not your fault… you rescued me."

Ashley laughed… "What like your princess charming?"

"Yeah like my princess charming" beamed Spencer, but suddenly her face fell and she edged her way off of Ashley's lap.

Ashley surveyed the room after noting Spencer's sudden change in mood… "I see you're packed. Why are you leaving now?"

Spencer sighed, "Because I want more."

Ashley paused for a moment, "Yeah I said we'd talk about this didn't I. Spence, I want more too, it's just things have a habit of not working out with me. I'm scared to hurt you and I'm scared of being hurt. You were in the middle of telling me what it was that you wanted this morning?"

"I want…" Spencer sighed… "I want… the fairytale… to know that I'm the one that you don't need to make an effort to be with, for you to be the one that sweeps me off my feet and rescues me, but I know that there will always be some girl… or guy! Who thinks they can buy me. I'm grown up enough to know that no matter how much I want this to work, the odd week here and there, while you're in New York and I'm trying to make something of myself here, just isn't going to cut it."

Ashley went to reply, but was cut off by Spencer, placing a finger over her lips, "Shh… it's ok Ash. Maybe we just don't get to have the fairytale ending right now." With that Spencer picked up her things, dropped a kiss on Ashley's cheek, nodded a goodbye to Kyla and made her way out the door, leaving Ashley gawping after her like a goldfish, not being able to form any kind of reply in that time. It wasn't meant to have turned out that way. Despite her doubts, Ashley knew she wanted the fairytale right back, but Spencer hadn't let her speak.

Kyla had been stood there watching the whole thing. "Ashley!!! What the hell are you doing just standing there?" That jolted her right back into reality.

"Shit!" cursed Ashley, when she realised she may have just missed her chance to explain herself. After getting both her brain and legs in gear, Ashley ran out of the room at top speed to chase after Spencer, and got out of the room just as the lift doors were closing. Ashley was crestfallen as she approached the lift doors and rested her head against them. Kyla came out shortly afterwards and noticing a lack of a certain blonde haired beauty, realised Ashley had been too late. She wrapped her arms round a crying Ashley, trying to console her.

"What the hell have I just done?" cried Ashley

"Shh… it's ok. If it's meant to be, you'll find her."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Well here it is, the final chapter. Many thanks to those who have consistently taken the time to read and review, it has been greatly appreciated.  
I hope this is the ending you were looking for.

-----------------------------

10.

Spencer rode down to the bottom floor in the lift, feeling saddened at leaving Ashley. She had willed Ashley to try and stop her, but knew she'd made the right decision in the long run, no matter how hard it was to keep walking and not head back up to the penthouse at that particular moment. The last thing Spencer needed was a broken heart a load of unfulfilled promises and dreams. As she stepped off the lift, she noticed Arthur at the reception desk.

"Hi Arthur"

"Ms. Spencer, is everything alright?"  
"Yes, fine. I just wanted to say goodbye."

"You're not accompanying Ms. Davies to New York?"

"Come on Arty, you and me live in the real world… most of the time."

Arthur smiled sadly. He'd hoped the two young women would have become more than a convenient arrangement, having seen the both of them getting closer during the week and Spencer blossom into a remarkable lady. "Have you arranged for transportation?"  
"I was just going to get a cab or something."  
"Allow me. Michael, please take Ms. Spencer anywhere she wishes to go." Michael nodded to his boss and went to warm up the car. Turning his attention back to Spencer, Arthur said, "It's been a pleasure meeting you. You are more than welcome to come and visit us again sometime."  
"Thank you Arthur" said Spencer wrapping her arms around him, before heading out to the awaiting limo and off to start a new life.

-----------------------------------

It took Kyla a while to placate Ashley after Spencer had left. Ashley had wanted to run after her, but she knew trying to run down the stairs when she was in the penthouse suite would be useless; she never would have made it in time. Kyla managed to settle Ashley down on the sofa and got her a drink. "I can't believe I lost her. I can't believe I couldn't get my stupid brain and ass in gear. I'm staying here in L.A for her and she doesn't even know."  
"I know Ash, I know. It'll be ok" said Kyla, wrapping her arms around Ashley to comfort her. "You're a famous rock star with a lot of contacts. You'll find her."

"But what if I don't?"  
"Then you still need to get your ass back to L.A. seeing as I'll be coming back here now too and I'll need my big sister to whip any guys into shape for me. You still have your life to lead too and an album to promote, ok."  
"Life goes on, eh?"  
"I know that's not all too inspiring right now, but yes Ash, life goes on."  
Ashley finally calmed down enough to fall asleep on Kyla's shoulder in the early hours of the morning.

A few hours later, Ashley woke up, aware she needed to start getting ready to vacate her suite.

"Morning sunshine"  
"Uch… god you're cheery… coffee! Now!" grunted Ashley, before Kyla already prepared, handed her a fresh steaming cup of coffee.

"Look Ash… I need to head off. I need to arrange a meeting with my lawyer and do a bit of house hunting. I've started packing up some of your things for you while you were sleeping and there's some food on the table, which I really think you need to try and eat."  
"Thanks Kyla, you're awesome"  
"Hey it's what sisters are for" said Kyla smiling, before giving Ashley a hug and kiss goodbye. "Call me later ok, when you get back to New York… or you know, if your luck changes and you meet some hottie on the way there."

Ashley finally broke into a genuine smile, before ushering Kyla out.

Ashley wasn't feeling all that well rested as she'd only managed a few hours sleep and she was still feeling deflated over the events the previous afternoon. She therefore felt no motivation at that time to get packed to head back to New York. But she knew what Kyla had said was right. She and Spencer would find each other again if it was meant to be and if her luck changed. Here was hoping. She finally managed to get herself in an upright position, after swallowing her coffee in one long gulp and began to make preparations for her departure.

-----------------------------------

"Is that everything Ms. Davies?"  
"Yes, I think that's all, thank you Arthur," said Ashley smiling up at him

"My pleasure"  
Before leaving, Ashley hesitated… "I don't suppose there were any messages for me, were there?"  
"I'm afraid not Ms. Davies." Arthur replied sadly, "However I have been in contact with the Airport and have been informed that your flight is running on time. Michael will be willing to take you to the Airport."  
"Thank you again Arthur." Said Ashley, turning to leave, suddenly feeling more dejected.  
Arthur paused slightly, wondering if he should divulge customer information freely, but his heart won out in the end… "Uh Ms Davies… I don't know if you're interested, but I thought you should know, Michael took Ms. Spencer home yesterday."  
Ashley's face lit up following that nugget of information and she leaned up over the reception desk to kiss Arthur on the forehead, before running out to the limo, more hopeful now, knowing what she needed to do.

----------------------------------

Spencer was busy packing clothes into suitcases, getting ready to leave the apartment that she shared with Madison, and move onto bigger and better things. Since getting back home the day before, she'd made it her prerogative not to waste time or her talent. She spent some time contacting the potential clients she'd accrued while going to parties with Ashley and had promptly been offered some good assignments which came with a pretty decent pay-check attached to them. With the money she'd make from those, she'd be able to afford to rent a better apartment. She'd managed to find a place not too far away and it had space for her to create a room for developing her own photos. Spencer put a deposit down right away with some of the money Ashley had paid her. Now all she had to do was get her things there.

"Living on your own is not that great, you know"

"Well I think it's about time I did. I need to get out there into the real world and do something more with my life, now that I can. I'm going to miss living with you though." Said Spencer, wrapping her arms round Madison. "You know you can visit me anytime! It's not like I'm moving cities."

"I know, I know. It'll just be strange not waking up to freshly made coffee in the morning or having someone to moan to after a long night on the town" said Madison, returning the hug.

"You can always get someone else in. Here… take this" said Spencer, handing over an envelope

"What is it?" said Madison, looking at the envelope with a puzzled expression on her face.

"It's part of the Ashley Davies fund. So you better use it and do something better with your life ok? We think you've got a lot of potential Madison Duarte."

"You think I've got potential?" Madison asked, beaming at Spencer.  
"Oh yeah. I know you have. Just, don't let anyone tell you any different ok."

"Ok. Thank you! I was always thinking of doing a beauty course you know…" Madison mused. "So when will you be leaving?"

"In the next few days, just as soon as I get my contract through for the apartment and once everything's all packed up."

"You want a hand?"  
"I'd love one. Thanks Maddie."

"No problem chica."

-------------------

"Michael, pull over here will you" Asked Ashley before hopping out of the limo to a flower stall on the street. After picking an extravagant bouquet of mixed flowers, she got back in the limo with a smile on her face, ready to resume her search for the fairytale ending.

---------------------------------

Madison and Spencer had spent a good hour or so sorting out and packing up much of her belongings. They were disturbed though by an incessant car horn, so Spencer decided to go and investigate.

"Spencer! Princess Spencer!"

"Ashley? What the…?" She couldn't believe her eyes as she peered over her apartment balcony at Ashley. The upper half of Ashley's body was poking out of the limo sunroof, while she waved a bouquet of flowers above her head. Once stationary, Ashley climbed out of the limo and made her way up the fire escape to Spencer's balcony, not once taking her eyes off her princess.

"You never gave me a chance to reply to you yesterday. You never even asked what it was that Aiden was so angry about." Said a Ashley, slightly breathless.

"I, uh, sorry Ashley… I figured it'd just be best not to listen to rejection – only so much a girl can take you know!"

Ashley smiled, stepping forward, softly tracing her fingers over Spencer face, before pulling her into an embrace, which Spencer readily returned.  
"What's going on Ash? What're you doing here, and how did you find me?"

Ashley silenced Spencer by seeking out her lips and drawing her into a passionate and love filled kiss. "Had you ever thought that just because I may _**think**_ I'm not able to give more, I might just be willing to try anyway? I tried to follow you yesterday, but the lift doors had already closed by the time I got my body working."

"I don't understand… You're supposed to be on your way home to New York today."

"Yeah I am. My flight leaves in 2 hours. But I needed to see you, to explain what I wasn't able to yesterday. I thought I'd missed my chance, but then Arthur told me Michael had brought you home and it was like, this is a sign! I wanted to tell you that although I'm still going back to New York today, I'm coming right back here to L.A with a U-Haul."

"What?" a puzzles Spencer asked.  
"I meant it when I said I'm not good at relationships, and that I was scared. But I also meant it when I said I didn't want to lose you. I know we haven't met under ideal circumstances and there will be barriers in our way… my own self doubt included… but I'm willing to try, willing to give _**us**_ a try. Aiden was pissed at me because I told the record label yesterday that I wanted to leave New York. Aiden didn't want to be uprooted from his star studded lifestyle there and he took it out on you, because you were one of the reasons I wanted to stay in L.A," explained Ashley.

"You're serious? You're moving back here to L.A?" asked Spencer, not quite willing to believe what she was hearing.

"Yeah… I miss L.A. I miss the sunshine. I miss all the places I used to visit with my dad. If I leave, I'll also miss you. L.A is where my heart lies. I've fallen in love with you Spence and… I want to be close to you, because I agree, the odd week here and there just isn't enough, when I've been going crazy without you this last 24hours."

"Oh Ash… I love you too!" replied Spencer, as tears of joy began to spill from her eyes. She wasn't able to form anymore adequate words after hearing Ashley's declaration. Instead she pulled Ashley into another kiss, as they sealed their unspoken promise to each other that they were going to try and rescue each other everyday from now on and have their fairytale ending.

The End.


End file.
